shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 03
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Volume: 1 Chapter: 3 Previous chapter: Chapter 02 Next chapter: Chapter 04 Episodes based at this chapter: Episode 3 Characters In order of appearance: #Amu Hinamori #Ran #Miki #Nadeshiko Fujisaki #Temari #Tadase Hotori #Kiseki #Yaya Yuiki #Pepe #Kukai Soma #Daichi #Seiichiro Suzuki #Manami #Wakana #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Yoru #Su Summary As Amu Hinamori enters the Royal Garden, she was greeted by the four Seiyo Academy Guardians. Each of them introduces themselves to her: ~ Tadase Hotori is the King's Chair Guardian along with his Guardian Character, Kiseki. ~ Nadeshiko Fujisaki is the Queen's Chair Guardian along with her Guardian Character, Temari. ~ Yaya Yuiki is the Ace's Chair Guardian along with her Guardian Character, Pepe. ~ Kuukai Souma is the Jack's Chair Guardian along with his Guardian Character, Daichi. Amu is about to introduce herself to them, but they already knew about her except her two Guardian Characters. She introduces Ran and Miki to them. Amu asks them about Guardian Characters. Tadase shows her a story book called "Eggs of the Heart," written by the first king's chair, and tells her to read it. After she read it, Tadase asks her if she would like to join them as a Guardian. But she feels very nervous and denies it. Yaya came close to her of why not joining upon the group. Amu replies that she thinks about the cape that they are wearing making Kukai laugh of her silly question. Tadase asks Amu of why the reason she would not join. Amu started to blush in front of him then tells everyone that she is sorry and leaves. Yaya is amaze about her and Nadeshiko says that they will not withdraw her from the group. At home, Ran asks Amu if it is okay of not joining. She replies to them that if she did join them, then she will be a show off to everyone in school. Ran and Miki tells her that there is one more character that will be born soon as both of them hid inside their eggs. Amu stares the last egg wondering of what will be born from within. The next day at Seiyo Elementary Academy, Seiichiro Suzuki was about to give Amu a fan letter but was intervened by Nadeshiko accompanying Amu walking to class. Everyone are awestruck seeing them very close. Amu feels very nervous again then runs off to class on her own. In the class, the three girls appear again and they are very excited that they heard the news that she was about to join the Guardians causing for Amu to feel uneasy about it. It was already the last day of class as everyone are hoping that they are going to be together again in next April. Amu smiles and thinks the same way as them. As the class session is over, Amu is walking home along with Ran and Miki talking about of wanting to play with someone over the session break. Suddenly, Nadeshiko appears behind her making Amu feels surprisingly in fright. She giggles and wanting to get to know Amu a lot more. Amu thinks that she might have planning to still wanting to become a Guardian. Nadeshiko giggles even more then slips out a picture of Tadase sleeping. She also brought out more pictures of him. Amu is attracted of the pictures, but her two Guardian Characters convince her to not being lured by her. Nadeshiko smiles and tells Amu that tomorrow is Tadase's birthday and asking her of what would she give to him. Amu could not resist then she started to think of what to do about it. Nadeshiko thought about making some snacks for Tadase's birthday. Amu feels very nervous that she is horrible doing cooking, Nadeshiko smiles that she will help her out of the situation. Nadeshiko then leaves telling Amu that they will both be meeting somewhere in school unaware that Ikuto Tsukiyomi is watching ontop of a high tree above them. Later, Amu and Nadeshiko are at a Cooking class making a delicious Fruit Tart. After baking the tart, Nadeshiko tells Amu to whip some cream while she heads out for a while to get the fruits. Ran and Miki are happy for Amu of meeting her first friend. Amu agrees as well and also thinks if she can make the whipcream correctly. Suddenly, the third egg is starting to talk and about to do a Character Change on her, but it have been snatched away by Ikuto. Amu is surprise that he appeared from the third floor window then she sees the third egg in Ikuto's hand. Amu tries to snatched it back from him, but accidentally comes into a lovely eye contact for a moment. Ikuto dropped the egg, then both of them fell to the floor. Amu asks him "What is an embryo?" while her cheeks started to blush. Nadeshiko came back in time to see Ikuto and Amu on the floor. She asks Amu if she is okay. Amu replies that she is fine thinking of what is that about in front of Ikuto. Nadeshiko then tells Temari to do a Character Change on her. As Temari uses three chanting words, Nadeshiko turns herself into a seriously wild samurai attitude character trying to fight against Ikuto with her lance blade weapon. Amu, Ran and Miki are shock to see her appearance that way. While the fight was going on, Ikuto accidentally drop the tart onto the floor in pieces causing for Amu to feel in panic. At that moment, the third egg have finally hatched introducing herself as the new Guardian Character, Su. Trivia Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters